


This Is How You Remind Me

by kiwilly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilly/pseuds/kiwilly
Summary: Джим приглашает Спока в свою школу на день встречи выпускников в качестве моральной поддержки.





	This Is How You Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is How You Remind Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178514) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



Когда Джим выходит из душа своего роскошного люкса в отеле для офицеров в Сан-Франциско, он тут же видит Спока, давно ожидающего его. Вулканец стоит у большого окна, по привычке сложив руки за спиной, смотря на расположившийся внизу город. Джим неуверенно улыбается при виде приятеля, украдкой думая, что верность Спока — это нечто восхитительно привлекательное.

— Как раз вовремя, помощник, — поддразнивает он, подходя к своему другу, — Еще раз спасибо, что согласился на это.

— Капитан, — Спок оборачивается, слегка наклонив голову в сторону, — Я нахожу приятным сопровождать вас сегодня.

— Хорошая попытка, но мы оба знаем, что у тебя и без меня куча планов на это увольнительное. Просто это ваша с Боунсом навязчивая идея — ходить за мной по пятам и следить, чтобы я в очередной раз не попал в какую-нибудь передрягу, — усмехается Джим.

Брови Спока красноречиво взлетают вверх:

— Звучит несколько… параноидально, не находите?

— О, если ты параноик, это не значит, что все вокруг такие же. Тем более у меня сегодня день встречи выпускников, мне положено быть на нервах.

Спок слегка хмурится:

— Признаюсь, я до сих пор не совсем понимаю смысл данного мероприятия и причину, по которой Вы ощущаете беспокойство.

— Черт, Спок, — Джим вздыхает, потирая лицо руками. — Это просто традиционная вечеринка, я же говорил. Разве что радует она не всех; на самом деле лично для меня это довольно напряжно. В те годы я был популярен, но далеко не в хорошем смысле: половина школы ненавидела меня, а другая — боялась. В любом случае, им нравилось надирать мне задницу при любой удобной возможности.

— Тогда почему вы хотите пойти?

— Потому что они окажутся победителями, если я не пойду, а я не позволю этому случиться, — яростно заявляет Джим.

— Но разве это не должно быть приятным и позитивным опытом?

— Так и будет, — мрачно обещает мужчина, — Теперь, когда научился контролировать свои эмоции.

Он оглядывается и видит, как вытянулось лицо Спока. Обычно это происходит, когда тот пытается преодолеть свое нарастающее замешательство в отношении чего-то, что не может понять, мысленно добавляя это в личный список «людских вещей, которые вроде как имеют смысл». Взгляд заставляет Джима усмехнуться. Он кладёт руку на плечо Спока и слегка сжимает его.

— Ты поймёшь, что я имею в виду, когда мы прибудем на место.

Спок слегка наклоняет голову, давая Джиму понять, что не до конца уверен в его словах, но опровергать их не собирается. Джим до смерти обожает эту его черту.

— Только одна вещь, — говорит он, задумчиво глядя на мужчину, — Ты не мог бы переодеться?

Спок застывает на месте:

— С моей одеждой что-то не так, капитан?

— Нет, — заверяет Кирк, — Нет, просто…

Он заранее предупредил своего первого помощника, что не хочет идти на вечеринку в форме, поскольку это далеко не официальное событие. Спок, очевидно, помнит об этом, поскольку облачен в традиционный вулканский наряд. Как и вся одежда Вулкана, костюм немного мешковат и имеет невнятно-удручающий цвет, для которого у Джима даже нет названия.

— Твоя одежда прекрасна, — поспешно проговаривает Джим, — Но, вроде… ты знаешь. Всё ещё слишком пафосно.

— Я не уверен, что у меня есть что-то более подходящее для этого случая, — спокойно говорит Спок.

Он выглядит немного озадаченным, если не откровенно обескураженным, и мужчина чувствует себя плохо из-за этого.

— Не проблема, — говорит он, разводя руками, — Мой гардероб — твой гардероб. Я уверен, что мы сможем найти что-то. Ты же не сильно худее меня.

Джиму не пришло в голову, что, сказав это, он почти пригласил Спока провести визуальное сравнение. И всё бы ничего, не стой он перед ним в одном полотенце.

— Кхм, — Джим быстро оборачивается и спешит к своему шкафу в отчаянной попытке скрыть предательский румянец, — Ты же не против? Потому что твоя одежда тоже прекрасна, и если ты…

— Если вы считаете, что необходимо подобрать что-то иное, у меня нет возражений, капитан.

— Угу, конечно, — Джим открывает двери, борясь с терзаниями совести, — Давай-ка посмотрим… Кстати, как думаешь, мы можем позабыть о званиях друг друга на один вечер?

— Как скажешь, — скромно отвечает Спок, подходя поближе к офицеру.

— Хорошо, — бормочет Джим, — Отлично. Спасибо.

Размышляя о том, в чем именно он хотел бы увидеть Спока, мужчина продолжает делать вид, что подбирает тому наряд, пытаясь не поддаться соблазну поправить полотенце, висящее на бёдрах, и с горем пополам контролируя сбившееся дыхание. Именно поэтому Спок необходим на корабле — в отличие от Джима, он умеет держать всё под контролем. Печально известный Кабаяши Мару был ярким примером сверхъестественной способности его старшего помощника предвещать все последующие события.

«Надеюсь, не все» — думает Джим, вытаскивая джинсы и футболку. В противном случае есть большая вероятность того, что он будет задушен к концу этой ночи.

— Как тебе это?

Спок принимает одежду из рук капитана без всяких комментариев, кладёт её на кровать и сразу начинает раздеваться. «В этом нет ничего такого» — убеждает себя Кирк, всё же немного паникуя. Они много раз переодевались друг перед другом в тренажерном зале и на миссиях, и Спок ни разу не демонстрировал ни пинты викторианской скромности, которая, в принципе, была бы абсолютно неуместной на звездолёте. Почему-то именно Джим был тем, кто всегда чувствовал себя неловко и, учитывая их собственную природу, это было безумием. Он не знает, что именно в Споке заставляет его чувствовать себя неловко, учитывая, что в любое другое время он ненавидит застенчивость.

— Ладно, — выдаёт Джим, когда Спок снимает сапоги и принимается за расстёгивание ремня, — Я, ухм… Я вернусь через минуту.

Схватив свои вещи, он совершает стратегическое отступление в ванную.  
Уже там он неуклюже натягивает штаны, сминая синюю хлопковую ткань дрожащими пальцами. Очевидно, из-за того, что Вселенная ненавидит его, Джим забыл взять с собой бельё, но и возвращаться за ним не собирался. Даже мысли о том, что ему придётся пробираться мимо полуголого Спока к своему шкафу, заставляли краснеть, и Кирк действительно готов был начать биться головой о стену. Что с ним, черт возьми, не так? Он делает пару глубоких вдохов, заставляя себя успокоиться.

Взяв себя в руки, Джим решает, что подаренный Ухурой светло-голубой пуловер с надписью: «я-люблю-ненавидеть-тебя» как нельзя лучше подойдёт для сегодняшнего вечера. После недолгих раздумий он натягивает вещь на себя, поворачиваясь к зеркалу. Он вздыхает, рассматривая V-образный вырез, и удивляется тому, насколько хорошо кофта сидит на нём. Он может многое сказать об Ухуре, но что касается её вкуса, то он всегда был великолепным.

Ухмыляясь, он выходит из ванной, чтобы увидеть ещё одно подтверждение данного факта, терпеливо ожидающее его у кровати.

Прикусив язык почти что до крови, Джим едва ли сдерживается от того, чтобы присвистнуть.

Фигура Спока действительно почти не отличается от его собственной, за исключением того, что бёдра немного уже, поэтому штаны висят уж слишком низко. Его плечи немного шире, поэтому футболка оказывается растянутой в области плеч, подчёркивая точеную шею и ключицы вулканца. Так, словно их обвели черной краской.

Спок поднимает брови, замечая чересчур длительный изучающий взгляд Джима:

— Это приемлемо?

— Да, — Джим сглатывает, коротко кивая, — Ты идеален. В смысле, ты выглядишь, кхм, выглядишь довольно… повседневно. Обычно люди стараются наряжаться ради подобных случаев, но не думаю, что это уместно. Эм, нам пора.

Спок не отвечает, молча следуя за капитаном к двери. Джим замечает, что брюнет снова ведёт себя немного напряженно и поспешно отгоняет навязчивые мысли, спровоцированные приступом угрызений совести. Ну и что, что Спок выглядит как райзанская танцовщица во время чаепития? Кирк так же думал о том, чтобы нарядиться в униформу Звёзного Флота и похвастаться количеством медалей за отвагу - если собрать награды вулканца и его самого, можно организовать неплохую такую выставку с десятками экспонатов, - но решил, что это будет слишком жестоко.

Погруженный в размышления об этом, Джим не замечает, как они добираются до стоянки Риверсайда. Конечно, он думает о возможности появиться на вечеринке в мерцающем вихре света, чтобы заставить других понять насколько он крут, но лекции Ухуры о том, как произвести впечатление на любую аудиторию наконец-то уложились в его голове.

— Как насчет того, чтобы прокатиться с ветерком? — Джим озорно улыбается Споку.

— Мне кажется, я пожалею об этом, но, как мы уже выяснили, это твоё шоу.

Кирк усмехается, похлопав вулканца по плечу:

— Вот и отлично.

После короткой беседы с парнем в будке аренды они идут на стоянку, намереваясь найти свой мотоцикл. Это не такая классная модель как та, что была у Джима раньше, до Звёздного Флота, но она выглядит довольно презентабельно, так что подходит просто идеально.

— Ты же не заставишь меня арендовать еще и шлемы для нас?

— Не думаю, что это самое опасное из того, в чем мне приходилось участвовать, — задумчиво выдаёт вулканец, — Тем более, я абсолютно тебе доверяю.

Джим едва ли не подпрыгивает.

— Спок, ты невероятный, — он широко улыбается, — Залезай.

Кажется, это была лучшая идея за всю его жизнь, потому что перспектива встречи со старыми врагами наименьшая цена, которую он был готов заплатить, чтобы ощутить руки Спока, обхватывающие его талию. На мгновение Джим забывает, как дышать, он чувствует счастье, заполняющее его до краёв настолько, что он, кажись, вот-вот лопнет от переполняющих эмоций. Со свистящим в ушах ветром, участившимся сердцебиением и Споком, прижимающимся грудью к его спине, Джим чувствует, что готов взлететь.

Он непобедим.

Когда они оказываются на парковке у старой школы, Джим с досадой отмечает, что поездка была слишком короткой. Он осматривается, раздраженный наличием смехотворно дорогих машин вокруг. Через открытые окна школы до них доносятся приглушенные звуки музыки, и Кирк начинает дрожать, несмотря на то, что сейчас июль и ветер совсем не холодный. Нервозность возвращается, когда он выключает зажигание.

Спок, должно быть, чувствует это, потому что, хоть его руки и перестают обхватывать торс капитана, вставать с мотоцикла он не спешит. Джим закрывает глаза, когда две тёплые ладони слегка прижимаются к плечам.

— Нам не обязательно идти, — тихо говорит Спок, — Тебе не комфортно.

Джим качает головой, поддаваясь навстречу прикосновениям. Инициирование физического контакта — большая редкость для Спока, так что он не упускает возможности насладиться этим явлением.

— Всё в полном порядке.

— Хм. Мне понравилась поездка, — неожиданно говорит вулканец, — И я хотел бы продолжить.

Джиму нужно это увидеть. Он оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на мужчину, очевидно не желающего отстраняться. Он пристально смотрит на своего капитана. Его глаза цвета топлёного шоколада, затуманенные, блестящие при тусклом свете уличного фонаря.

— Серьёзно? — бормочет Джим и уголок его рта дёргается в подобии улыбки.

Ему кажется, что Спок придвигается немного ближе.

— Я…

— Джимми? Джимми Кирк, это правда ты?

Мужчина резко отодвигается от приятеля, поворачиваясь на звук. Через два парковочных места от них в воздухе парит крошечный противно-желтый автомобиль. Рядом с ним стоит такая же крошечная женщина с длинными светлыми волосами и огромными очками, скрывающими половину её лица.

— Не может быть! — Джим сползает с байка сразу после Спока, который тактично отходит немного в сторону, — Мэгги Престон?

— Угадал, переросток. Эй! — кричит она, когда Джим, подлетев, поднимает её в своих объятиях и начинает кружиться, — Поставь меня сейчас же!

— Да ладно, ты же любишь меня, дитя_эльфов55, — дразнится он, всё же возвращая девушку обратно на землю и ожидая, пока та восстановит равновесие на своих высоченных каблуках.

— Не могу поверить, что ты всё ещё помнишь об этом, — улыбка Престон сияет, — Рада тебя видеть, Джим.

— Спок, — мужчина поворачивается к вулканцу, — Познакомься, это Мэгги. Мой второй пилот, доверенное лицо и, вероятно, единственный человек, который дружил со мной в старшей школе.

Он слегка подталкивает мужчину вперёд.

— Мэгги, это Спок, мой первый помощник.

— Точно! — восхищенно вскрикивает девушка, — Ты же у нас капитан Звёздного Флота, Джимми. Поздравляю с этим, — её зелёные глаза фокусируются на вулканце, — Очень рада знакомству.

Несколько секунд между ними царит неловкая пауза.

— У него кто-то есть? — чрезмерно громким шёпотом интересуется блондинка, предварительно толкнув Джима локтём.

— Да, — мгновенно отвечает блондин в тот самый момент, когда Спок выдаёт:

— Нет.

Они смотрят друг на друга. Мэгги хихикает.

— Всё ясно. Что ж, наслаждайтесь вечеринкой, мальчики. Джим, постарайся никого не убить, ладно? Я найду вас чуть позже, ещё увидимся! — она резко разворачивается на каблуках и спешит внутрь.

Спок продолжает сверлить его выжидающим взглядом. Джим вздыхает.

— Я пытался спасти тебя, ладно? — объясняет он, — Она выглядит очень милой, но на самом деле просто сумасшедшая. Ты себе даже представить не можешь.

Спок смотрит на него ещё несколько секунд, а затем любезно меняет тему:

— Ты действительно собираешься совершить акт насилия сегодня вечером?

— Что? Нет, — фыркает Кирк, — Нет, она просто пошутила. Она помнит, что я ввязывался в десяток драк в неделю, когда был ребёнком, вот и… — продолжает он, заметив взгляд помощника, полный подозрений, — Я провёл здесь очень много лет, но так и не смог прижиться.

— Интересно, — замечает Спок, — Но не удивительно.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — осторожно спрашивает Джим.

Спок переводит взгляд на обшарпанное здание:

— Ты нечто большее, чем всё это, — вулканец говорит очень глубоким тоном, и Джим решает что эта его интонация предназначена, видимо, специально для откровенных бесед, — Сложно представить, что учреждение такого типа могло бы контролировать тебя.  
Джим прочищает горло прежде чем заговорить.

— Что ж, спасибо. Наверное.

— Мы пойдём внутрь, Джим?

На секунду мужчина задумывается о том, чтобы поддаться соблазну, взять Спока, запрыгнуть обратно на байк и уехать с ним в туманный закат Айовы. Но решив, что идеальный момент всё же упущен, качает головой:

— Да. Да, конечно, пошли.

Когда они переступают порог здания, у самого порога их приветствует праздничный баннер с надписью «Добро Пожаловать Домой, Выпуск 2249». Вокруг баннера и входа в актовый зал развешены лианы цветных огоньков, призванных создавать уютную атмосферу. Не то что бы у них получается.  
Джим смотрит на всё это и невольно вспоминает о ночи, проведённой в одном из лучших ночных клубов на Ризе. Эта ночь перевернула его представление о таком явлении, как танцы при лунном свете. Он так же думает о Фестивале Огоньков на Аргелии.

На полпути к актовому залу Кирк спрашивает себя, неужели за два года, проведённых в глубоком космосе, он успел стать таким снобом? Проблема в нём или атмосфера вечера действительно настолько ужасна, насколько ему кажется?

Он смотрит на притихшего Спока, идущего рядом и с горем пополам принимающего происходящее. Между его бровей залегла глубокая морщина, и Джим усмехается, желая выслушать мнение старшего помощника.

— Проблемы, мистер Спок?

— Это учебное заведение, не так ли? — озадаченно интересуется мужчина, — Его цель — воспитывать и развивать интеллектуальные способности ребёнка?

Джим фыркает.

— Ты его переоцениваешь, — он качает головой, — Но вообще да, всё должно быть именно так.

— В таком случае, в чём смысл этих… — Спок пугается слова, с неким презрением осматривая мрачные воздушные шарики и иссохшую мишуру, свисающую с потолка, - …украшений?

Джим изучает кривой и неоспоримо уродливый бумажный фонарик, думая над ответом:

— Ну, они здесь для настроения. Мне так кажется.

Спок косо смотрит на него:

— Суицидального, я полагаю.

— Вполне возможно, — хмыкает Кирк и схватив Спока за локоть уводит подальше от злополучных декораций, — Пошли. Стойка регистрации где-то там.

И действительно, за углом они находят так же угрюмо украшенный стол со смутно знакомым Джиму мужчиной, сидящим за ним.

— Привет, — мужчина улыбается своей профессиональной капитанской улыбкой, изучая разнообразные бэйджики, которыми усеян маленький стол.

— Имя? — грубо произносит мужчина, смотря на Джима так, будто бы его в принципе не существует, и капитан сразу узнаёт этот голос.

— Директор Мэррин?

— Больше нет, я на пенсии, — ворчит он, — А ты у нас кто?

Джим выравнивает спину, отходя от шока.

— Джим Кирк.

— Джим Кирк, — монотонно повторяет старик, словно пытаясь вспомнить. Внезапно его лицо озаряет улыбка и он вскакивает на ноги. — Джим Кирк! Конечно! Какая честь!

Он хватает Джима за руку и энергично пожимает её в течение некоторого времени.

— Конечно, конечно, капитан, сэр. Добро пожаловать домой!

— Хм, — ошеломлённо протягивает Джим, — Честь? Значит, вы… Не помните, как наказывали меня за каждую из ежедневных драк, несмотря на то, что я был жертвой? Или как заявили на меня в полицию, думая, что я вломился в учительскую, когда там никого не было? Это кстати, не я сделал, но меня не особо слушали, неправда ли?

Мэррин густо краснеет.  
— О, мистер Кирк, чепуха. Это было очень давно. Я имею в виду, капитан Кирк, конечно капитан. Я всегда верил в то, что Вы перспективных молодой человек и, только гляньте, я был чертовски прав!

Джим смотрит на него и просто не может сдержаться.  
— Вы верили? Да вы сказали, что я самый тупой подонок из всех, кто когда-либо переступал порог этой школы.

Мужчина смотрит на него, открывая и закрывая рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба:

— Я никогда такого не говорил, — он стоит опустив голову словно нашкодивший мальчишка, — Я не мог… Сказать ученику… Я бы никогда…

Джиму вдруг становится ужасно жаль его. Это даже не самая ужасная из тех вещей, которую ему приходилось выслушивать от этого человека. Это был лишь особый козырь в его кармане, припрятанный до того момента, пока ему не представилась возможность высказать маленькому Кирку, каким разочарованием он на самом деле является и как сильно он позорит честь своего отца, на которого никогда не сможет быть похожим. Джим ненавидел его, правда ненавидел, когда учился здесь, продолжая думать о том, что эти слова действительно имеют смысл, даже несмотря на то что звучало всё до жути несправедливо.

Джим смотрит на него сейчас и видит испуганного старика, который за всю жизнь так и не решился вылезти из своего маленького панциря.

— Извините, — бормочет Джим, — Я был груб, эм… Спасибо, что пригласили меня.

— Конечно, — на лице Мэррина появляется несколько неловкая улыбка, — Честь для нас. Давайте найдём ваш бэйджик.

— Позвольте мне, — наконец-то подаёт голос Спок, первым отыскав пластиковый значок с именем Джима на тёмной деревянной поверхности, — Капитан, если вам угодно.

Джим поворачивается к нему и Спок прикрепляет значок к груди.

— У тебя нет фотографии. У всех остальных есть.

— Что ж, — Джим кривится, — Мне никогда особо не нравились эти школьные фотосессии. И я не уверен, что они были бы рады видеть меня там.

Спок ловит взгляд Джима и не отводит глаз до тех пор, пока ему не удаётся вызвать у него улыбку.

— Давай заставим их обрадоваться.

Он проводит небольшую экскурсию для Спока, несмотря на то, что смотреть здесь особо не на что. Большинство его рассказов сводится к «Вот здесь Грабовски ударил меня по лицу, когда узнал, что его девушка назвала меня симпатичным» и «Именно с этой лестницы меня столкнули после того, как я сдал тест на самый высокий уровень среди всех классов. Господи, как я умудрился не сломать себе шею?».

Спок то и дело хмурится, но воздерживается от комментариев. Он частенько задевает плечо Джима своим, и тот с огромной благодарностью принимает немую поддержку друга. Он знал, что это будет плохо, но не ожидал, что придётся столкнуться с таким количеством дурных воспоминаний. Тем не менее, он рад присутствию своего старшего помощника, весомо облегчающего его участь. Он даже думает о том, что не против рассказать ему парочку отвратительных историй о своём прошлом, что угодно, если Спок продолжит смотреть на него так. Словно он готов вернуться в прошлое прямо сейчас и уничтожить всё, что когда-либо причиняло Кирку боль.

Спок часто ведёт себя так, при этом никак не комментируя свою очевидную эмоциональную скомпрометированность. Молчит, прожигая взглядом клингонов, осмелившихся насмехаться над Джимом, не будучи ознакомленным с тем, на что способен этот мужчина на самом деле. Иногда, холодными вечерами, блондин прокручивает в голове произошедшее и думает, что такому поведению первого помощника должно быть весомое оправдание. Ему нравится верить в то, что вулканец встаёт на защиту своего капитана не только потому, что он является хранителем большого объёма секретной информации. Спок никогда не объясняется, а Джим любит помечтать.

Но, мечты мечтами, а реальность не очень-то жалует фантазии Кирка, то и дело подсовывая ему на глаза Спока, флиртующего со злобно-привлекательным Ромуланским коммандером (Джим не хочет знать, как далеко они продвинулись в этом противном обмене любезностями) или разгуливающего с каким-то ненормальным ученым, который оказывается таким мозгоклюем, что он хочет направить на него водяную пушку и смыть его с лица планеты.

— Учебные заведения людей отличаются от вулканских, — заметил Спок, заглянув в одну из классных комнат в меру своего чрезмерного любопытства, — Хотя, возможно, не так сильно, как мне кажется.

И это совсем другое дело, думает Джим, возвращаясь к анализу своей любимой загадки под названием Спок. Вулканец всегда вёл себя довольно скрытно, не давая возможности ни друзьям, ни врагам узнать что-либо о своей жизни. БОльшая часть мнений была основана лишь на предположениях. В течение тех двух с половиной лет, что они знают друг друга, Кирк старался вникать в оплошности в рассказах мужчины, проблески честности в его речах и ему казалось, что среди всех людей на их корабле он единственный, кто сумел узнать Спока достаточно хорошо. Джим знает, что Спок не был рождён таким и некоторые аспекты его личности — лишь результат долговременного процесса обучения на Вулкане. Но временами он всё же мечтает о том, чтобы Спок открылся ему так же, как он открывается ему сейчас.

Хотя бы немного.

Их экскурсия заканчивается в актовом зале, выделенном непосредственно для проведения ежегодного мероприятия. Там есть сцена, жалкое подобие барной стойки, столы с ничтожно маленькими порциями еды и, конечно же, зеркальный диско-шар. Музыка здесь — микс из малоизвестных песен последних десяти лет, так и не сумевших стать классикой. Некоторые из присутствующих людей предпочитают проводить время на импровизированном танцполе, некоторые просто болтают, сидя за своими столиками, и Джиму кажется, что, как бы там ни было, народу здесь целая куча. В этот момент он снова ощущает нарастающую внутри тревогу.

Эта школа ненавидит его. Эти люди ненавидят его. Не все, конечно, но достаточно много для того, чтобы заставить мужчину чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Он пришёл сюда сегодня вечером, намереваясь доказать, что тогда, давным-давно, они глубоко ошибались на его счет. Но он больше ничего не знал. Он больше не уверен, почему он тут.

Они медленно пробираются через толпу, и Кирк ощущает их взгляды. На себе. На Споке. На них обоих.

Он рефлекторно выпрямляет спину и натягивает на лицо улыбку, которая в своё время помогла справиться с тем дерьмом на Орионе, блокадой Пезте и Капелланами. Спок держится рядом со смешанными впечатлениями телохранителя и школьника на поле боя. Мысль об этом заставляет Джима улыбнуться.

Несмотря на то, что Спок одет довольно обычно, он всё равно сильно выделяется в этой наигранно-непринуждённой шумной толпе, словно арабский жеребец посреди дешевой фермы или опасный боевой корабль в хаотичной яркости гражданского порта. Мимолётом Джим думает о том, производит ли он такое же впечатление или это витающий в воздухе сладкий аромат воспоминаний заставляет его видеть то, чего на самом деле нет?

Внезапно его останавливает какая-то женщина, которую он совсем не помнит, но которая настаивает на том, что они были партнёрами на лабораторных по химии и требует, чтобы он оставил голографический автограф для её дочери. В тот момент, когда Джим возвращает ей стилус, он замечает целую толпу людей, скопившуюся рядом и желающую получить его подпись. Эти люди никто иные как былая команда черлидерш, и, вероятно, это первый раз за всю историю, когда они публично выражают свою привязанность к персоне Кирка. Руки девушек всё такие же бесстыжие, как и много лет назад, и судя по взглядам, которые их мужья бросают на Джима, они сами не стали ни капельки благоразумнее за это время.

Справившись с этой толпой, Джим оказывается затянут в другую, в этот раз состоящую из представителей мужского пола. Парни из спортивной секции, которые так и не смогли смириться с мыслью, что Кирк отказался присоединиться к их команде, но сейчас ведут себя как его лучшие друзья, предлагая заказать несколько шотов и прижимая беднягу к барной стойке так, что он почти не может сделать вдох. Справиться с этими ребятами гораздо сложнее, но когда Джиму наконец-то удаётся, он чувствует себя потрёпанным и совершенно сбитым с толку.

Он инстинктивно принимается искать Спока, и, спустя пару секунд, обнаруживает его сидящим за дальним столиком в компании Мэгги. Джим рад, что друзьям удалось отыскать место специально для их компании. Он падает в кресло между ними, чувствуя себя потерянным.

— Что это, чёрт возьми, было?

Мэгги хихикает.

— А чего ты ожидал, Джимми? Ты самая большая знаменитость, которую видел этот город за последние тридцать лет. Конечно, у тебя тут около пяти тысяч лучших друзей.

— Я не думал, что всё так обернётся, — жалобно бурчит Джим.

— Таково бремя успешных людей, — насмешливо протягивает она, всё же с неким сочувствием во взгляде и салютует приятелю стаканом, — Ой, смотри кто здесь! Бренда Салливан, наш самопровозглашенный-председатель-всего. Ну не-е-ет, она собирается произнести речь.

Джим моргает, переводя взгляд на сцену. Он помнит Бренду и её лекции, которые смутили бы даже самого Боунса. Джим был одной из её самых любимых целей по время дурацких проповедей, но, по крайней мере, не единственной.

— Дорогие одноклассники, добро пожаловать домой! — пронзительный голос женщины разлетелся по всему залу, привлекая внимание людей к свей обладательнице, — Я очень рада видеть вас всех здесь сегодня.

— Убейте меня, — Мэгги закатывает глаза.

— Трудно поверить, что прошло уже десять лет, да? Но вот мы здесь, старше, толще и мудрее. Но мы с тобой всё такие же худенькие, Марша, — Бренда хихикает и машет своей лучшей подруге.

— Она что, пьяная? — удивлённо спрашивает Джим.

— Очень надеюсь, — говорит Мэгги.

— У меня есть награды для вас! — взволнованно сообщает женщина, — Первая из них за «Самое дальнее путешествие». И Оскар получает… — она снова хихикает, пытаясь удержать равновесие и не грохнуться со сцены, — Ой! Конечно, не Оскар, но этот довольно милый диплом предназначен Джеймсу Т. Кирку.  
Джим не ожидал этого, действительно не ожидал. Он напряженно улыбается, когда взгляды абсолютно всех людей в зале устремляются в его сторону.

— Где Джеймс Т. Кирк? — настаивает Бренда, — Ах, вот же он! Иди сюда, Джимми, не стесняйся. Вся планета знает тебя, как спасителя Галактики, но мы, твои одноклассники, помним тебя как парня, которого застукали с местным медбратом со спущенными до колена штанами.

Он слышит несколько нерешительных смешков и аплодисменты, в то время как Бренда продолжает звать его на сцену.

Лицо Джима горит и он не видит ничего из-за пелены унижения, застилающей глаза.

— Спасибо, Бренда, мне очень приятно, — наконец выкрикивает он, не двигаясь, потому что даже под дулом пистолета его не смогут заставить подняться на эту сцену.

— Так и быть, отдам его чуть позже, — приторно-сладко щебечет женщина, — Следующая награда! «У кого больше всего детей»!..

— Джим, — нерешительно начинает Спок.

Мужчина отталкивается от стола, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Мне нужно на воздух. Прошу прощения.

На улице темно. Закат уже почти перегорел, и Кирк может видеть лишь его отголоски, блуждающие вдалеке. Джим никогда не любил это время суток, предпочитая ему солнечные дни или глубокие тёмные ночи. Изменчивый мир закатов это явно не его вещь.

Он стоит неподвижно в течение нескольких секунд, вдыхая умиротворяющий ночной воздух, прежде чем умоститься на полуразрушенных ступеньках парадного входа здания.

Джим не столько слышит, сколько ощущает чьё-то присутствие, замечая знакомую тень. Он улыбается, несмотря на чертовски отвратительное настроение.

— Вопреки тому, что Вам пришлось сегодня услышать, мистер Спок, я не кусаюсь.

Он не слышит звук шагов, но через мгновение Спок опускается рядом, задевая его плечо своим.

— Я думал, что Вы, возможно, захотите принять участие в танцевальном конкурсе.

Джим тихо фыркает, прислоняясь ближе к вулканцу.  
— Если честно, не горю желанием.

Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, прежде чем Спок решается нарушить её:

— Джим? Школьный медбрат?

Капитан вздыхает.

— Отвратительная история. Он позвал меня в свой кабинет и заставил принять что-то. Сказал, это лекарство. Оказалось, седативный препарат. Мои одноклассники вошли, когда он пытался… Ну, ты понимаешь. Я был не в состоянии что-либо объяснять.

— Ты доложил об этом директору? — спросил Спок напряженным тоном.

Джим сверлит взглядом свои ботинки.

— Нет. Я не был уверен, что мне поверят. Я был школьным фриком, местной шлюхой. Меня не слышали, когда я говорил, что не делал этого. Через какое-то время я просто прекратил отрицать. Бесполезно.

— Это не похоже на Джима Кирка, которого я знаю.

Офицер качает головой.

— Видимо, ты знаешь меня не так хорошо, как тебе кажется.

— Ты так думаешь? — спрашивает Спок. 

Джим поворачивается, обнаруживая его сидящим неожиданно близко.

— Джим, я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сам знаешь себя. Возможно, мне не известно всё о твоей жизни. Но я знаю тебя. Эти люди, — мужчина нетерпеливо кивает на здание позади них, — Они идиоты, недостойные твоего гнева. Признаюсь, в данный момент я испытываю сильнейший соблазн сжечь данное учебное заведение до тла.

Джим удивлённо рассмеялся.  
— О-о, ты сделал бы это для меня?

Выражение лица Спока постепенно меняется, тёмная ярость уступает место чему-то ещё; чему-то более мощному.

— В мире очень мало вещей, которые я не сделал бы для тебя. Я думал, ты это знаешь.

Джим перестаёт дышать на довольно неопределённое время.

— Полагаю, да, — неуверенно выдаёт он, — Я знаю.

Загипнотизированный, он наблюдает, как Спок склоняется ближе, Осторожно кладёт ладонь на его лицо, наклоняя подбородок Джима, а затем они целуются.  
Джима никогда не целовали так. Тёплое, нежное скольжение губ Спока, полное заботы и преданности. Он целует его так, будто бы у них есть всё время в мире и он готов посвятить каждую секунду одному лишь Джиму, готов предложить ему столько, сколько Кирк будет готов принять, и даже больше. На периферии сознания Джим слышит собственный стон в тот момент, когда их языки встречаются, и мужчина думает, что всё, Спок сделал это и он больше никогда, ни за что не отпустит его. Джим зарывается пальцами в тёмные волосы вулканца, притягивая его ближе к себе и Спок отвечает ещё более пылко, до такой степени, что Кирку не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как взять всё, что ему предоставляют.

В какой-то момент они чувствуют, что это слишком много для первого раза. Джим отстраняется, жадно глотая воздух. Его пальцы зарываются в волосы у основания шеи Спока, и он опускает голову ему на плечо. Дышит, чувствует, наконец-то живёт. Руки вулканца неуверенно обхватывают его талию, и блондин чувствует, как тепло чужой кожи просачивается через одежду, пробираясь до самых костей.

— Прошу прощения, если моё решение было чересчур поспешным, — тихо произносит Спок.

Джим издаёт возмущённый рык, оставляя поцелуй на ключице мужчины.

— Не смей, — приказывает он, — Даже не думай извиняться.

Спок, кажется, немного расслабляется, и некоторое время они просто сидят в объятиях друг друга.

— Я уговорил тебя приехать, воспользовавшись ложным предлогом, — наконец говорит Джим.

Спок не кажется возмущённым.

— Разве? Ты сказал, что тебе необходима «моральная поддержка», и, учитывая обстоятельства, я вполне понимаю мотивацию.

— Ну да, — улыбается Джим, — Это одна из причин. Но на самом деле, я хотел, чтобы они увидели, что я больше не тот неудачник, коим они меня запомнили. Многие до этого думали, что мы с тобой пара и… Спок, я привёз тебя сюда как трофей. Приз, который так и не заполучил.

— Понятно.

— Ты зол?

— Нет, — Джим слышит улыбку в голосе вулканца, когда тот проводит пальцами по его волосам, — Полагаю, мне это льстит.

Кирк выпрямляется, смотря на своего спутника.

— В самом деле?

Спок смотрит на него, не отводя взгляда.

— В самом деле. Несколько людей с этой вечеринки назвали меня твоим «парнем». Я не стал их исправлять.

Джим не смог бы сдержать лучезарно-счастливой улыбки, даже если бы приложил все имеющиеся силы.

— И, Джим, — продолжает Спок, вдруг становясь серьёзным, — Какими бы ни были их комментарии в твою сторону, я не уверен, что они действительно считают тебя неудачником. Концентрация зависти в этом здании настолько высока, что я едва ли смог ей противостоять. Больший процент данной эмоции был направлен на меня из-за того, что именно мне выпала честь сопровождать тебя.

— Боже, — выдыхает капитан, — Спок, прости, эти идиоты… Они ничего не знают, я…

— Ты прав. Они не знают, что командир Звёздного Флота то и дело обращается к тебе за советами о тактике ведения боя. Не знают, что ты заполучил благодарность самой Т`Пау с Вулкана. Понятия не имеют о том, что ты самый разыскиваемый человек в Клингонской Империи — по весомым причинам. Они в сотнях световых лет от тебя, Джим. Тот факт, что ты пытаешься доказать им что-то, кажется… Унизительным. Они того не стоят.

— Спок, — хрипло говорит Джим, — Кажется, я абсолютно бесповоротно влюблён в тебя.  
Вулканец медленно поднимается на ноги, протягивая руку своему капитану.

— В таком случае, ты не будешь возражать, если я предложу поехать домой?

— О, конечно, — улыбается Джим, вставая, — Да. В любое время. Всё, что ты захочешь.  
Спок приподнимает одну бровь.

— Советую быть осторожнее с выражениями, Джим.  
Кирк улыбается, обнимая Спока и пробираясь ладонями под чужую футболку.

— Именно это я и имел в виду, — мурлычет он на ухо мужчины, наслаждаясь тем, как тёплое тело вздрагивает под его чуть прохладными пальцами, — Выглядишь очень горячо в моей одежде. Но, думаю, без неё ты смотрелся бы гораздо…

Спок прерывает его поцелуем, и он смеётся в его губы.

Он продолжает смеяться, выслушивая замечания вулканца, когда он устраивается на заднюю часть сидения их байка.

Джим не оглядывается назад, когда они почти растворяются в лиловом закате.

 

***

 

 

Кирк просыпается на рассвете, чувствуя себя немного потерянным из-за отсутствия знакомого шума корабля вокруг.

Память медленно возвращается к нему.

Увольнительная.

Земля.

День встречи выпускников.

Спок.

Джим поворачивает голову и улыбается, замечая лежащего рядом мужчину. Темноволосый вулканец мирно посапывает во сне, его грудь поднимается и опускается с точными временными интервалами.

Он знает, что не должен этого делать, знает, что Спок заслужил немного отдыха (где-то в глубине души он гордится тем, что сумел поставить под сомнение вулканскую выносливость), но не может сдержаться. Они прямо здесь, и это нечто настолько новое, драгоценное и невероятное, что невозможно противостоять соблазну прикоснуться, прижать и поцеловать. Его тело всё ещё горит от воспоминаний о том, как Спок набросился на него прошлым вечером, наконец забирая то, что уже так давно принадлежит только ему. Джим отдал целую Вселенную удовольствия взамен и всё ещё продолжает ощущать потребность в постоянном физическом контакте. Спок заставляет его чувствовать себя чертовски голодным.

— Неугомонный, — бурчит Спок, не открывая глаз.

Джим усмехается и целует мягкие губы, раздвигая их языком, дразня и издеваясь до тех пор, пока мужчина не хватает его за запястья, опрокидывая на спину и устраиваясь сверху. Блондин разводит ноги в стороны, чуть приподнимаясь и давая Споку возможность делать всё, что он захочет. Он движется инстинктивно, подаваясь навстречу размеренным движениям партнёра — они оба дома, дарят друг другу неряшливые сонные поцелуи, с головой уходя в постепенно нарастающее возбуждение.

— Я люблю тебя, — Джим тяжело дышит, откидывая голову назад и Спок не упускает возможности оставить красную отметину на его шее, вырывая протяжный стон.

Он прижимает вулканца к себе, заставляя входить глубже.

— Очень сильно.

Спок резко подаётся вперёд и они теряются в череде бесчисленных эйфорических моментов.

— Именно это я и имел в виду, — шутливо шепчет Джим, кажется, спустя целый час. Его кожа покалывает в местах, которых касался Спок.

Мужчина поднимает голову и смотрит на Кирка с той же тоскливой жадностью, что и вчера, когда с его уст слетели те же самые слова. Джим по-прежнему не может поверить, что этот взгляд теперь официально предназначен только для него. Спок целует его и он чувствует, что эти эмоции теперь навсегда заклеймились на его коже. Эмоции настолько сильные, что у Джима не остаётся ни толики сомнений.

Он глубоко вздыхает и снова погружается в сон, слушая как Спок бурчит что-то на вулканском, уткнувшись носом в его плечо.


End file.
